Pare de brincar com meu coração
by Dri Weasley
Summary: Harry e Gina estão brigados. O que acontecerá? Será que o amor deles suporta todos os obstáculos? Ou será que ele se extinguirá na primeira crise? Essa song conta um pouco sobre o que se passa na cabeça de ambos durante o tempo em que ficam separados. Esp


**Resumo: Harry e Gina estão brigados. O que acontecerá? Será que o amor deles suporta todos os obstáculos? Ou será que ele se extinguirá na primeira crise? Essa song conta um pouco sobre o que se passa na cabeça de ambos durante o tempo em que ficam separados. Espero que gostem. Baseados em fatos reais. H/G**

_NA: É apenas uma songfic baseada na musica dos Backstreet Boys, fiz isso num momento de inspiração que tive. Espero que curtam. A propósito, é minha primeira fic, portanto sejam compreensivos, ok?_

**Pare de brincar com meu coração**

Harry e Gina haviam brigado novamente. Já fazia quase dois anos que eles estavam juntos. Tinham começado a namorar no meio do sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Ela lembrava perfeitamente bem de como começaram a sair.

----- Inicio do Flash Back------

Harry tinha saído de um relacionamento conturbado com Cho Chang fazia apenas alguns meses e ainda não se recuperara. Gina como sempre, fora muito atenciosa com ele, sempre disposta a ouvi-lo. A amizade de ambos tinha crescido desde o quinto ano e melhorou muito desde que Rony e Hermione começaram a namorar, afinal eles não se desgrudavam pra nada, o que deixava Harry totalmente deslocado quando estava com eles.

Gina se mostrou uma grande amiga, sempre ouvia tudo o que Harry tinha a dizer. Ela sofria calada ao ver Harry sofrer por causa daquela chinesinha.

"Quem ela pensa que é? Onde já se viu? Tratar o Harry como se fosse um objeto. Usou e quando cansou jogou fora. Mas ela vai ver só, a se vai".

Um dia quando estavam conversando na sala comunal quando Harry falou 

— Gina, você tem sido uma grande amiga pra mim, obrigado por tudo que você tem feito.

— Imagina Harry, não precisa me agradecer, você sabe que estarei sempre aqui...

— Eu sei Gina, mas também sei que deve Ter sido difícil pra você estes últimos tempos, tendo que me ouvir falar da Chang pra você, sendo que você tem uma queda por mim...

Gina ficou vermelha, tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos:

— Harry eu...

— Não precisa ficar assim, — Ele lhe dá um sorriso. "Como ele tem um sorriso bonito..." pensa Gina. — eu já sabia disso a muito tempo. Sabe, você fica muito bonita quando está assim vermelhinha...

Gina fica (se é que isso é possível) ainda mais vermelha do que já estava.

" Ai, meu Merlin, por que ele tá falando isso agora?"

— Sabe Gina, você está mais bonita a cada dia, eu... Sabe, eu...

— Você...

— Eu... — Harry ficava cada vez mais vermelho — Eutôafimdevocê.

— O que? — o coração de Gina disparou "será que eu entendi direito? Ele disse que tá afim de mim?"

— Eu to afim de você. Gina eu sei que parece estranho, — Gina estava em estado de choque, sua boca aberta — afinal de contas eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento nada fácil com a Cho, sei que faz pouco tempo e que parece estranho que eu tenha me apaixonado por você tão rápido, mas acho que talvez eu apenas não tenha percebido isso antes e nesse tempo que passei com você percebi que o que sinto por você é bem mais do que amizade ou carinho de irmão, eu amo você. EU TE AMO VIRGINIA WEASLEY. Quer namorar comigo?

Gina pareceu sair do estado de choque que se encontrava. Ela piscou, olhou para Harry e piscou novamente tentando assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido ali.

— Eu vou entender se não quiser namorar comigo, — Falou Harry depressa ao ver que ela estava começando a chorar — você tem muitos motivos pra não querer, sei que tenho sido um tolo, que não tenho te dado o devido valor, mas eu quero mudar isso, mas pra isso preciso que você me de uma chance, aceita?

As lagrimas agora escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Gina, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sorria, um sorriso cheio de felicidade, alegria.

— É claro que aceito! Eu aceito namorar você Harry James Potter. — falou Gina quase gritando de tanta felicidade...

------Fim do Flash Back------

Gina sorriu ao lembrar-se desse dia. Ela estava sentada na janela do seu quarto na Toca.

Even in my heart I see

Até em meu coração eu vejo

You're not bein' true to me

Você não está sendo sincera comigo 

Deep within my soul I feel

No fundo da minha alma eu sinto

Nothing's like it used to be

Nada é como costumava ser

Sometimes I wish I could turn back time

As vezes eu queria poder fazer o tempo voltar

Impossible as it may seem

Impossível como isso pode parece

But I wish I could so bad baby 

Mas eu gostaria tanto, baby

Ela sabia que as coisas haviam mudado. Algo lhe dizia isso. Harry já não a tratava mais como antes. Ela passava os dias recordando os momentos felizes que tivera ao lado de seu namorado e isso lhe doía muito, pois só a fazia perceber que ele estava muito distante, agia de forma estranha. Estava definitivamente evitando ela e pra piorar ela nem sabia o motivo.

Eles haviam tido uma conversa a uma semana onde Gina lhe disse que sentia como se ele não a amasse mais. Seu sangue ferveu, como ela podia pensar algo assim dele? Logo dele, que sempre demonstrou o quanto a amava? Harry estava sentado na janela de seu quarto em Hogwarts, ele gostava de ficar ali quando queria pensar na vida. E o que ele mais precisava nesse momento era pensar, pensar o por que Gina falou tudo aquilo pra ele...

-----Início do Flash Back-----

Eles estavam numa sala abandonada no terceiro andar...

— Pronto Gina, pode falar.

— Eu não sei por onde começar...— diz ela de cabeça baixa e semblante sério...

— Começa pelo começo oras...— responde ele com um sorriso, mas percebendo que a coisa ia ser brava.

— Bem, acontece que ultimamente você tem agido de forma estranha comigo. Sei lá, parece que você não me ama mais.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Por tudo, você tem estado muito distante de mim, tem sido frio comigo, não demonstra mais carinho por mim...

Harry dá um suspiro resignado e pergunta:

— O que você quer dizer com frio?

— Quero dizer que você não tem demonstrado que me ama. Você tem evitado me beijar, me abraçar, você tem me ignorado. EU ME SINTO COMO SE VOCE NÃO ME AMASSE MAIS. PARECE QUE VOCE DEIXOU DE ME AMAR, SEUS BEIJOS NÃO TEM MAIS PAIXAO. — as lagrimas que a muito custo ela tentava segurar agora teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto que indica nervoso e falou:

— Gina, você sabe que eu te amo e que sempre vou te amar, você sabe que não tenho olhos pra outra garota a não ser você...

— O problema não é as outras garotas. O problema é a falta de carinho, de atenção...

— Gina, você sabe como tem sido difícil pra mim, você sabe. Eu estou no meu ultimo ano aqui em Hogwarts, tenho os NIEM's, além dos treinos de Quadribol e todo o resto. Você sabe como tem sido difícil arranjar um tempo pra mim, quem dirá pra nós dois...

— Concordo com você. Mas a questão é que eu não estou te pedindo mais tempo comigo Harry. Eu só quero que o tempo que passamos junto você demonstre um pouco de amor por mim, coisa que você não tem feito e você sabe disso. Eu me sinto como uma amiga sua e não como sua namorada.

— Ok, Gina, eu concordo que não tenho agido bem com você, que tenho sido frio.

— Eu queria entender o por que de tanto gelo...

— Lembra da ultima vez que rolou um "clima" entre a gente? Acontece que desde aquele dia eu tenho medo que aconteça de novo. Não digo que tenha sido ruim, mas é que eu fiquei com um peso muito grande na consciência, não pude evita de pensar nos seus pais e nos seus irmãos me esfolando vivo se descobrissem o que aconteceu, por isso tenho te evitado...

— ISSO NÃO É MOTIVO HARRY — Gina já não conseguia mais se conter — ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA PRA VOCE ME EVITAR COMO VOCE VEM FAZENDO. VOCE QUER DIZER QUE TEM DEIXADO DE ME BEIJAR E DE DEMONSTRAR SEU AMOR POR MIM POR CAUSA DE UM MEDO QUE VOCE TEM?

Quit plain' games with my heart 

Pare de brincar com meu coração

Before you tear us apart

Antes que você nos separe

I should've known from the start

Eu deveria ter sabido desde o princípio Before you got in my heart 

Antes de você entrar em meu coração

— Gina, você tem razão, sei que não justifica, mas é a verdade. Me entenda...

— Eu te entendo, mas vê se pensa direito no que você tá me fazendo, ok? Pensa bem.

— Ok, mas você vai Ter que me dar um tempo pra isso, eu não vou poder me encontrar com você na próxima semana, e talvez nem na outra, ok? Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim, pra poder dar um jeito na minha vida.

— Ok. Que assim seja — Gina sai da sala deixando pra trás um Harry frustrado consigo mesmo por estar fazendo a pessoa que ele mais ama sofrer...

-----Fim do Flash Back------

I live my life the way

Eu vivo assim

To keep you comin' back to me

Pra manter você voltando pra mim

Everything I do is for you

Tudo o que eu faço é pra você

So what is it that you can't see

Então o que é que você não pode ver

Sometimes I wish I could

As vezes eu queria poder

Turn back time, impossible as it may seem

Fazer o tempo voltar, impossível como isso possa parecer

But I wish I could so bad

Mas eu gostaria tanto, baby

You better quit playin' games with my heart

É melhor você parar de brincar com meu coração

Passaram-se varias semanas sem que Gina e Harry sequer se olhassem nos rostos. Harry por varias vezes tentou se aproximar de Gina, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de sair de perto, sempre o ignorava e isso o machucava demais. Até que um dia Harry achou que deveria colocar um fim naquele clima ruim. Estava decidido a falar com Gina e para isso ele bolou um plano. Ele e Mione tinham combinado que ela enganaria a amiga dizendo que a professora McGonagall queria falar com Gina em uma sala do primeiro andar após o jantar. Porem ao chegar na sala ela encontraria ao invés da professora Harry.

No dia seguinte o plano de Harry foi posto em pratica. Mione avisou Gina durante o jantar que a professora de Transformação gostaria de conversar com Gina após o jantar numa sala do primeiro andar. Gina achou estranho que a professora não tivesse marcado na sala dela mas mesmo assim resolveu aparecer.

Ao entrar na sala estava tudo escuro. Gina entrou e acendeu os archotes, encostou a porta e ficou esperando pela professora sentada numa janela de onde ela podia observar todo o lago. Após uns dez minutos ela ouviu a porta bater, mas ao olhar em direção a ela não viu ninguém. No mesmo momento ela percebeu que fora enganada. Harry se materializava em sua frente.

A primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça foi que deveria sair de lá logo. Levantou decidida e rumou para a porta, porem Harry foi mais rápido e barrou o caminho de Gina que tentou se desviar, mas foi impedida, pois Harry a segurava pelo braço.

— Gina, eu preciso conversar com você. Por favor, Gina, me ouve.

— Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você Potter. — sua voz saiu seca, sem nenhum sinal de carinho.

Harry sentiu calafrio ao ouvi-la chama-lo pelo sobrenome, mas não desistiu. Se Gina era cabeça dura, ele era muito pior.

— Gina, você querendo ou não nós vamos conversar e vai ser agora.

— Eu já disse que não tenho nada pra falar com você, e me larga se não eu armo um escândalo.

— Pode armar, eu não ligo, mas daqui só saio depois que você me ouvir senhorita Virgínia Weasley.

Gina não soube o por que, mas ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome inteiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Ela abriu a boca pra gritar, fazer o escândalo que estava ameaçando, porem Harry mais uma vez foi mais rápido que ela e lhe tapou a boca com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Quit playin' games! 

Pare de brincar!

Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong

Baby, baby o amor que tivemos foi tão forte 

Don't leave me hangin' here forever

Não me deixe pendurado aqui pra sempre

Oh baby, baby this is not a lie, let's stop

Oh baby, baby isso não é uma mentira, vamos parar

This tonight

hoje à noite

Ela sentiu as pernas ficarem moles e se agarrou ao pescoço de Harry e este a trouxe para mais perto de si.

Ele mal podia crer. Sentira tanto a falta dela, de sua companhia, de seu sorriso, até mesmo de como ela ficava quando estava brava... Era tão bom senti-la ali junto dele. Nunca mais faria nada pra machuca-la, nunca mais magoaria seu grande amor.

Ela se sentia como se fosse levada as nuvens com aquele beijo. Sentia como se houvesse milhares de borboletas voando dentro de seu estômago. Lagrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, lagrimas de felicidade por estar novamente nos braços daquele que ela sempre amou. Desde que se viram a primeira vez na Plataforma 9 1\2.

— Gina, me perdoa. Me perdoa por ter agido de forma tão tola, por ter te magoado tanto. Perdão por ter sido um tapado que não conseguia ver como estava machucando a pessoa mais importante pra mim. — falava Harry entre lagrimas.

— Claro meu amor, claro que te perdôo. Você é muito importante pra mim. Sem você eu não vivo.

Baby, quit playin' games

Baby, pare de brincar

Sometimes I wish I could

As vezes eu queria poder 

Turn back time, impossible as it may seem

Fazer voltar o tempo, impossível como isso possa parecer

But I wish I could so bad, baby

Mas eu gostaria tanto, baby

Quit playin' games with my heart

Pare de brincar com meu coração

Eles se beijaram como nunca, como se aquele fosse o ultimo beijo que dariam. Trocaram juras de amor, promessas de nunca magoar um ao outro... Pelo menos até a próxima briga...

_NA: Eu sei que não saiu lá essas coisas, mas foi o melhor que consegui fazer, essa fic é baseada em fatos reais._


End file.
